


What's in a Name?

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Multi, Names, Ridiculousness, Secrets, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: Darcy reveals a secret





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on Tumblr:  
> llygaidwideshut asked:  
> Hmm how about : I am a fern.
> 
> I am ridiculous - sorry/notsorry

  
**What's in a Name?**

 

  
Darcy wriggled her way in between Sam and Bucky as she attempted to hide from Tony, who was trying to get her to play Truth or Dare with a whole bunch of people whom she thought should be waaay more mature than that.

“Save me,” she hissed at them as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

“What from?” Sam asked curiously as Bucky draped an arm around her shoulder, tucking her into his side.

“Stark still trying to get you to play that game huh?” he asked knowingly.

“Yes, and he cheats!” she said vehemently.

Bucky nodded wisely. Darcy spoke only Truth in that respect.

“Why does he want you to play it so badly?” Sam wanted to know.

“Because he found out that I changed my name when I was 18 and now he wants to know my real name, and then after the Truth round, he’ll Dare me to something hideously embarrassing,” she said. “Probably,” she amended.

“Darcy isn't your real name?”

Darcy silently cursed herself as Bucky latched on to what he deemed the most important piece of information. She'd been trying to keep this quiet, although in fairness, if anyone had to know it was probably these two.

“Yes, of course it's my real name,” she said, trying to avoid his sharp gaze.

“Then why the worry?” he asked quietly.

“Ugh. Cos it's not all of it okay? It's only a little bit of it.”

“Darcy’s only a little bit of your name?” Sam was looking at her with an equally sharp gaze now. Darcy groaned.

“Crap dammit. How the hell do I end up in these messes all the time?” she moaned, stealing Bucky's beer.

“Hey, you started it,” Sam pointed out. “Now you've got our curiosity up.”

Bucky nodded in agreement. “Tony will never hear it from these lips, promise.”

Darcy looked from ‘innocent’ face to ‘honest’ face and squirmed. No way could she resist these two when they looked at her like that.

“Promise?” she said. “Pinky swear, cross your heart and all that jazz?” she demanded.

They both nodded solemnly.

“On our lives Darce,” Sam agreed with Bucky.

Darcy lifted herself off the couch high enough to take a good look around - she couldn't see Tony anywhere, which was either very very bad or old fashioned good luck. She sat back down and took a deep breath.

“Okay, so you have to know first - my mom was a bit of a nutter, but she was also a literary professor. Completely and utterly obsessed with books and authors from all sorts of genres.”

The boys nodded.

“So Darcy from Pride and Prejudice, Lewis for both CS Lewis and Lewis Carroll-”

“Lewis isn't actually your last name?” Sam butted in.

“No,” she said, giving him an indignant look. “Don't interrupt or this will take all night. So, Darcy and Lewis, then there's Pollyanna and Anne - pretty self explanatory really - plus Jane from both Austen and Bronte. Then I also have Trixie, Nancy and Agatha for the mysteries, and then my actual real first name is… Fern. From Charlotte's Web.”

There was silence from either side of her, and then Sam cleared his throat.

“You have nine names?”

She could tell that the poor boy was trying really hard but the incredulous tone of his voice gave him away completely.

“That's a hell of a lotta names for one small person like you,” Bucky acknowledged, stealing his beer back.

“Ten, including my real surname,” Darcy corrected Sam.

“Which is?” Sam asked carefully.

“Fanshaw,” Darcy said.

“That doesn't sound too bad,” Sam sat back as he relaxed.

“It's spelt F E A T H E R S T O N H A U G H,” Darcy said flatly. “No one ever knows how to say it if they're reading it, or spell it if they've only heard it.”

“So.. Fern Featherstonhaugh,” Bucky said in a very controlled voice.

“Yes,” came the muffled reply as Darcy put her hands over her face.

“I like it,” Sam said. “It's… original.”

“It's a nightmare,” Darcy groaned. “Especially once all the others get added into the mix. I changed it by deed poll as soon as I was old enough.”

“Well if makes you feel any better-”

“DARCY LEWIS WHERE ARE YOU HIDING!” Tony's yell easily permeated every nook and cranny of the room, and after one last groan, Darcy sat up, rolled her shoulders back and straightened her spine. She stood up.

“He will not get this out of me,” she muttered as she straightened her shirt. “I'M COMING - HOLD YOUR BLOODY HORSES!”

Before she walked off she turned back to the two men and hissed at them.

“If either of you ever breathe a word of this to ANYONE, so help me, I WILL end you!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy's full name is Fern Darcy Anne Trixie Jane Nancy Lewis Pollyanna Agatha Featherstonhaugh.
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is   
> [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
